Spy Wars
by blackraven66
Summary: What happens when you have a spy war? What happens when the spies are teens? Lets just say things are going to get messy and dangerous fast!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Spy Wars

What happens when you decide to have a spy war? What happens when the spies are teenagers? Things are about to get a messy and dangerous.

I don't own Alex Rider or Cherub.

* * *

Alex was mad. They had said that they would not call him for at lest six months. Six! So what do they do? They call him up two weeks later! _**Two **_weeks! Two _**Weeks**_!Well he guess he should have expected it. It was MI-6. They never did what they said they would or at least when it came to him. What with him being a 15 year old spy and a good one at that. They could easily manipulate him into doing what ever they wanted him to do.

Needless to say when he got to the bank he has extremely mad. "What the bloody hell happened to the six months you said I could have?" he yelled when he got to Blunt's office.

"You said I had six months to myself. You said that I wouldn't hear from you for six months It's only been two weeks! What is so bloody important that you had to call me after only two weeks!"

"We need you do go and compete against two other agencies in a spy war for us." Mr. Blunt said calmly.

"O let me guess, I'm the only one who can do it right?" Alex said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes you are Alex. It's a spy war for teens. Only teens can enter and as you are the only one with MI-6, you are the only one we can send to represent us." Mrs. Jones said as she unwrapped a peppermint and slipped it into her mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me! Spy Wars? Who the hell had that stupid idea? Wait you said teen spy wars. That means there has to be more then just me right?" Alex said.

"Well yes that would seem to be the case." said Mrs. Jones.

Alex was mad. He as just . . . plan mad. There were other teen spies. So why the bloody hell was he going on missions? There were other teen spies, spies that want to do it, that could have done them instead of him. "If that is the case then why am I still working for you?" Alex said in a deadly cold voice.

" Because you are better then they are. They would not have been able to do what you have done. They would have ended up getting themselves and a lot of otter people killed. They don't have the skills that you have. They weren't raised to be a spy." Blunt said with, was that a hint of pride? No there could never be the case.

"Whatever. Just tell me what I have to do." Alex said to the surprise of both the adults in the room. "What?" Alex asked when he saw the looks on the adults faces. " I know that there is no point in trying to get out of this. Plus I'm kinda wondering what the other spies are like and if they got blackmailed into working too."

"The competition will be held in a number of locations, but the main headquarters will be in Washington DC. There you will meat the other two spies. One works for MI-5. An operation known as Cherub. They are based somewhere here in England. The other spy is from the CIA." Said Mrs. Jones. "You will get more information when you get there. K-unit will be going with you. You will leave in two days. Good luck."

Alex left his mind still spinning from what he had just heard. _There were other teen spies out there. I wonder what they will be like. I can't wait to meet them. I wonder if their missions are anything like mine are. This should be very interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alex Rider or Cherubs.

Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. I'm glad that some of you guys like it. Here is chapter 2. Its not long, but its still the intro. Enjoy!

* * *

At Cherub headquarters

"James, we want you to compete in a competition for us. Its called Spy Wars. Its only for teen spies. We have decided that you will be the one to represent us. You will be going up aginst two other spies. One is from England. He works for MI-6. This is news to us. We didn't know that MI-6 had a teen spy, but apparently he is really good. Right now we are trying to get his file, but it's taking awhile. His file seems to be highly classified. We will let you know what we find out about him when we do.

"The other spy works for the CIA. This hole competition was there idea. Apparently they have a new teen spy. So they want him to see what he is up against. They want him to learn from the best. We have no information on him either. The competition will be in several different locations, but were you will be going to meet the other two and find out more about the competition is in Washington DC. So represent us well and have fun. Good luck!"

_This is going to be really fun. I can show the others that I am the best! I can't believe that they chose me! I can't wait to tell Lauren. She is going to be so mad at me! This is too much fun. _

" Hey Lauren! Guess What. Come one Guess what."

" Do I have to? By the way you are going I don't think that I want to know. You probable got a mission that you think is going to be an awesome one. Go and brag to someone who cares." Lauren said to him.

"You know how that rumor was going around about a teen spy war thing and we were wondering who they would pick if it was real?"

"Yes. Whats your point?"

" Well my point is that there is actuality going to be a teen spy war. The best part is that I know who they are going to send there to compete in it." James said smugly.

" Are you serious? If your not I'm going to hurt you very badly. So who is going?"

" Your looking at him. They are sending the best to represent us. So they chose me!"

" You are so full of yourself. You know that this is just going to make people hate you more, right?"

"Just because they are jealous of my amazing skills. I'm not to worried about it. I just know that I'm so going to win this thing and the other two teens are going to be eating my dust!"

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me when one of the other teens beat you. I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Good luck."

_Whatever. There is no way that those other two can beat me. There's no competition. I'll win hands down. _


	3. Chapter 3

**OK people. If you are still there. I am so sorry! Truly I am. My laptop died on me. The battery wouldn't charge and when it did it would shut off within 10 minutes. So I had to save up for a new one and that took forever! Not to mention that life just got really busy. So now I will shut-up and get on with the story.**

**In America **

** "**Agent Banks we have a mission for you. Its not your typical mission. Its kinda a game. The government has decided to host a spy competition. They are saying its to see which department has the best teen spy. You will be competing with two other teen spy's. One is from MI6 and the other will be from MI5. You will be the only one representing the US. So you have to show them what the US can do. They are both flying over here now. They should arrive tomorrow. Get yourself prepared. If the stories I have heard are true, the one from MI6 will give you a run for your money."

_Spy war? Who comes up with the name of these thing? Seriously! O well. This should be interesting. I wonder if they will be any competition for me. Can't wait! This is going to be some serious fun!_

**Back in England**

"You have to be joking me! You want my unit to babysit some snot nosed brat! Sarge! That's not part of our job description! Why cant some other people do it?" Wolf well kinda screamed at the Sargent.

" Wolf, SHUT UP! I'll overlook you back talking and yelling at me. I know if I had just gotten this assignment I would be doing the same, but do not let it happen again. Do you understand?" Sarge growled.

"Yes sir!" Wolf said. "Sorry sir. I just don't understand. Why us? It was bad enough when Cub was with us."

"That is probable why they choose you guys. I don't know, but by the way they were talking this kid is really important. If I could, I would have chosen someone else, but the orders came from the top. They made it clear that they wanted your unit. As in if you refuse, you NEVER work with MI6 again and lose your job here. Now do you understand?" The sarge sighed. "I can't lose this unit. So just do your job and keep the kid safe."

Wolf looked straight ahead. "Yes Sir!"

"Good. Now go tell your unit and get ready to leave. Your dismissed."

When Wolf told the others... it didn't go over so well. Needless to say they kinda had to repare the hut before they left. I think we will leave it at that.

**Later that day at the bank**.

"Where the hell is the kid that we are supposed to pick up? I want this stuped job to be over with!" Wolf growled.

"Well," Snake asked " Do you know what he looks like or what his name is?"

"Why the hell would I know!" Wolf yelled. "The Sarge didn't know. So he didn't tell me!"

"Guys, guys!" Eagle said to them. "I want to get something to eat. Can we get something to eat? Can we get real food? I mean food that doesn't look like it was grounded up and ran over then served to us. Please can we get some food?" Eagle wined.

" We'll get food as soon as we pick up the kid. So stop wining!" Fox told him.

"Well you guys have changed a lot. When I last saw you guys, your were well quiet. I could hear you guys from the floor above." Alex said quietly.

At hearing someone else all talking all four of them turned around to see who was talking. At seeing who it was there was a mix of reactions.

"Cub! Cub! Cubby! Chubby Cubby!" Eagle yelled and ran to jump on him.

While Eagle tried to jump on the boy, Fox was pulling Eagle away from Alex, use to Eagle's antics. " Alex! Nice to see you. I should have know it was going to you."

" Cub! What the hell are you doing here!" Wolf yelled. "I should have known that you were involved with this mess. Putting my unit on babysitting duty. We always get the bad jobs, and the wired ones too." Wolf mumbled to himself.

Snake just said hi to Cub. He was wondering why they needed the whole team to watch one boy. _I wonder if there is more to this kid then we first thought. I think I'm going to need to keep my eye out on this one. He seems like one that trouble follows or he follows trouble. _

"Hey Ben! You know me. I'm just that kinda person. Hows your arm? Is it all better?" Alex asked. He turned toward Eagle and said "Eagle if you jump on me I'm going to break you arm. Did you just call me Chubby Cubby? I am not Chubby. There is no fat on this sweet body of mine. Now you on the other hand. You could stand to lose some pounds. What, did the SAS lower there fitness requirements? You've really let yourself go."

"Wolf! Cubby's being mean to me! He called me fat! Make him apologize!" Eagle cried.

Wolf just looked and Eagle and told him, " He has a point. You do need to lose some weight. I don't know if we should go out to eat. I think that you need to work out your body as much as you work out you mouth." Wolf turned to Cub. " What have you gotten yourself into this time? How do you know Fox's name and are you the reason why he was shot? Whats up with the people that work with you. They all get shot. First me then Fox. Why are we babysitting you?"

"Wow Wolf. I didn't know that you rambled so much." Alex said.

"Never mind if I ramble or not. Answer the question!"

"Well which one?

"All of them!"

"I forgot. What was the first question?"

"Don't mess with me! I want answers! Now!"

"Answers to what? Are you feeling OK Wolf? You look kinda red. I think your caching something."

" I am going to kill you! Your worse then Eagle!"

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Eagle interrupted.

" OK people. Lets not fight. Cub can you tell us why we are going with you and where we are going, please?" Snake, always the voice of reason, asked.

" I don't I have to tell you guys anything." Alex said with a glare.

" Alex," Ben said " please? Will you tell us why we are here?"

Alex just glared at Ben.

"Alex. If you don't then I'll just have to let them know all about that girl that I saw you with the oth-" he didn't get any further because kneed him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him.

"IF you EVER mention that EVER again, NO ONE will be able to find what is left of you. Do you understand?" He asked very quietly and coldly.

" I understand. I'm sorry, but you need to tell you why we are here."

"How do you guys know each other?" Eagle asked excitedly.

"We worked together. Just like I worked with Wolf. I've just worked with Ben more. I was kinda sorry to hear that you left. I understand though. I would too if I could."

"I'm sorry Alex. I really wanted to stay with you, but they where going to send you on a suicide mission if I stirred up any trouble. I was trying to get you out but, they just won't let you go. I'm sorry Alex. I really did try." Ben said dejectedly.

" It's OK Ben. You don't have to worry about me. I'm getting somethings set up so that if I want out they wont be able to keep me. As for the other question, your going with me to Washington D.C. I will be going up against other agencies to see you is the best."

"Why are you competing for MI6? Don't they want to keep you a secrete? You will be going up against adults." Ben Said.

"O did I not mention, the other spy's are going to be teens too. Its a teen spy war." Alex stated with a grin.

"What?!"


End file.
